I Vow To Never Fall In Love
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Liya's forced to marry and has to be protected by a personal bodyguard. She vows to never fall in love, and Trowa thinks she's spoiled. Liya takes him along on an adventure where he sees her true nature and falls for her. Will they admit love or suffer?
1. News

Unexpected Love  
  
DISCALAIMERS: I don't own Gundam, no matter how much I want to or dream about it. I'm flat out broke and sick from candy. Halloween wuz so fun. No I wasn't trick or treating, but I must say, trick and treating iz really fun. hehehehe. *i wuz hosing my neighbor's bro with the hose, along with party streamers and eggs and toilet paper*  
  
  
  
"What!!! I will do no such thing!" Liya cried angrily. Her father gave her a very stern stare.  
  
"You are princess, therefore you will do your duty," he said.  
  
"What if I don't want to be a princess!?" Liya screamed. "I hate being a stupid princess! I have no freedom!"  
  
"Well, you are a princess and so you will carry out your duty," her father said calmly. His patience was running out.  
  
"You don't care about me! You just want his money!" Liya shouted. She whirled around and left the throne room. She ran to her room and slammed her door. She hated being a princess and everything abpout it. Stupid preppy skirts with pink laces, those high heels that gave you blisters, the conceited guys who wanted to marry you for money. She hated all of that. What she wnted was to train in the military. She could ride horses just as good as the soldiers. She had ordered her tutor to teach her how to ride a horse and to teach her some weaponry. Like archery, staff, sword, and stuff. She loved all of it. It made her happy and free. It also let a lot of her anger out.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "What do you want! Go away!" Liya yelled. There was also no privacy.  
  
"Dear, it's your mother. May I please come in?" came her mother's voice from outside.  
  
"Go ahead. I have no rights in this miserable place. People just do what they want with me and don't care," Liya said bitterly.  
  
Her mother came in with an upset look and with worry in her eyes. She knew how much her daughter hated to marry. "Honey, are you okay?" She looked at her daughter who lay face down in her bed.  
  
"No I'm not okay. I'm being forced to marry a conceited rich freak! How do you think I feel?" came Liya's muffeled voice. Her mother went to Liya's bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"It won't be that bad. You just have to have an open mind," her mother said soothingly.  
  
"As if!" Her mother sighed. Her daughter was too rebellious and she had no idea who in the family she got it from.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone to your thoughts, but please come to supper. Your father has something for you," her mother said as she got up.  
  
"I've had enough surprises for one day. For your sake, I'll go, but I can't garentee it."  
  
"That's all I need to hear." Her mother left and quietly shut the door. Liya sighed and got up.  
  
"Why did I have to be a princess?" she wondered aloud. "So many women think it's so great. What I wouldn't give to be an ordinary girl."  
  
Dinner came soon and Liya got up and readied herself. She had no maids to help her because she didn't want any. "I can take care of myself. I'm not weak," she had retorted to her father. He sighed and let her be. Liya put on a simple skirt and shirt and walked into the dining room. Her parents were waiting for her.  
  
"Good of you to come," her father said as she came in.  
  
"Don't think I'm not mad and that I came here for you. I came here to please my mother who cares more for me than you ever will," Liya said coldly. Her father glared at her but Liya stood her ground. Her mother glanced nervously at the two.  
  
"Sit down so we can eat," she said. Liya nodded stiffly and sat.  
  
"Now, Liya, since you are betrothed to Treize," Liya interrupted him with a snort of disgust," you will need protection. You will be a target for Treize's enemies."  
  
"I think I can understand why they are," Liya muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" her father said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself just fine," Liya stated coldly.  
  
"We don't know that. Besides, that would not be very woman like," her father said. Liya felt her anger rise at the statement.  
  
"I don't care how womenly I am! I just want some freedom in this stupid place. This is a prison, not a castle!" Liya shouted.  
  
"Liya! Watch your mouth and who you are talking to!" her father roared as he stood from his seat.  
  
"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Liya asked with disinterest. Her father was turning red with rage and her mother was getting very frightened.  
  
"Please calm down you two. We are here to discuss about her protector, not how she has to act," she said. Liya glared at her father as she sat down. Her father did the same. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when Liya spoke.  
  
"What's this about a protector? I don't need a protector," she said. Her father gave her a look before he spoke.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You will have a protector guarding you from now on," he said. Liya was about to say something, but her mother interrupted.  
  
"Please Liya. It's for your own good. See how it goes before you say anything. Please," her mother said with pleading eyes. Liya sighed and gave in.  
  
"Fine, but I can't guarentee anything," she said grudgingly. She loved her mother, who had always cared for her. She's just too naive, Liya thought. "So who's this protector of mine?" Her father nodded and a young man about Liya's age stepped from the shadows. Liya took one look at him and sighed in frusturation. She got up and walked to her room. The guard followed her.  
  
'Are you sure about this?" Liya's mother asked her husband when her daughter and her guard were out of earshot.  
  
"Of course. It's for her own good," her husband answered. She sighed.  
  
"I don't know. He looks so young. Are you sure he can protect her? What if they get into an affair?"  
  
"Don't worry. He is stronger than he looks. And don't worry about him getting a relationship. Our daughter wouldn't allow that to happen and he is without emotions. Many have said so." His wife looked even more worried, but nodded.  
  
"Everything will just as planned."  
  
  
  
Oh you don't know how wrong you are dad. 


	2. A Whole New Side Of Her

I'll Never Love  
  
DISCLAIMERS: i amde this during halloween for those who have just stared to read this. anyways, i don't own gundam wing, but i own some of their merchandise.  
  
  
  
Liya sulked in her room for while before curiosity got the batter of her. She knew her protector was waiting for her outside, so she opened the door and stepped out. The young man stood up as she came out. "What's your name boy?" she demanded. He didn't answer her. "I asked you a question."  
  
"Does it matter what my name is?" the young man asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"If you are to stay with me, then I'll have to call you something," Liya retorted.  
  
"Very well. If it pleases you, my name is Trowa Barton." Liya looked out the window and saw that it was very dark.  
  
"Where will you be sleeping?"  
  
"I will sleep out here. I am to stay as close I can to you in order to protect you." Liya went inside her room and went to her cupboard. Trowa stood outside watching. //She's probably another spoiled brat//  
  
Liya came back with something in her arms. She pushed the stuff into his. It was a blanket and a pillow. "As long as you're here, might as well sleep warm. I'm not as cold and heartless as many people think." She shut her door and Trowa was left outside with the blanket and pillow in hand. He shook his head and laid the things on the floor so he could sleep. Inside, he was starting to feel respect for the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liya woke early the next morning. She quickly dressed into trousers and a plain white shirt. She tied her hair up and got on her shoes. She would be working on her fighting skills again. She opened the door and was momentarily surprised to find a young man sleeping out there. Then she remembered that her father had assigned her a protector to guard her from Treize's enemies.  
  
Trowa got up and folded the blanket and pillow. He placed it next to the door and stood up as the princess stood in the doorway. She had a look of frusturation and quickly walked down the hall. He followed close behind her and found himself in the courtyard. Liya walked to the stables and got out her favorite horse Kaeji.  
  
"Hey girl. How are you?" she asked softly. She patted the horse affectionately. The mare whinnied and thrust her muzzle into the girl's hand. Kaeji's muzzle searched Liya's pocket for food and Liya laughed. "You've become spoiled Kaeji dear." Liya seemed to forget that Trowa was watching her.  
  
Trowa watched the girl and her horse from a few feet away. It was obvious to him that he was seeing a new side of her. Liya unlatched the stall and led the mare out. "You ready to go Kaeji?" Kaeji seemed to understand her words and whinnied while nodding her head up and down. Trowa quickly went to fetch his horse, Namari.  
  
Liya was riding Kaeji bare backed so Trowa was forced to do the same, since she was starting to leave. It was fine for him, he prefered riding bareback and Namari felt the same. Kaeji was trotting along the field as Namari cantered to catch up. Liya looked at them as they came next to her in surprise. SHe had obviously fogotten about Trowa when they reached the stables.  
  
She looked at his stallion, then back at him. "What's his name?" Trowa looked at her with a flash of surprise in his eyes.  
  
"His name's Namari." Liya nodded as she stared into Namari's eyes. Then she looked at Trowa with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Would you like a race?" Trowa shrugged. "Okay then. Let's race to the village nearby. I hvae some buisness there anyways." Trowa nodded and Liya gave a yell. Kaeji and Namari galloped in the direction of the village, their riders pressed against the necks of their mounts.  
  
The two horses traded off positions as head of the other. They drew nearer and nearer to the village, horses runing neck to neck. Then, it was at the last moment when Kaeji jumped ahead. The mare stopped and neighed. It seemed to be laughing. Trowa slowed Namari to a walk and came to Liya's side. She dismounted as childern ran to them.  
  
"Liya!" one of them cried. They jumped at her and held on tightly onto her. Liya laughed and loosened their grip on her.  
  
"You'll have to wait little ones. Kaeji needs water as well as the stallion over there." The children whined, but they let her go. They followed Liya and Kaeji as they walked to a nearby stream, Trowa at the end.  
  
Liya led Kaeji to the familiar stream and the mare drank right away. Trowa dismounted and led Namari to the stream as well. Lia went to sit in the shade of the trees and the kids pestered her happily. Kaeji finished her drinking and went to graze near Liya and the kids. The children immediately went to pester the mare as she grazed.  
  
Kaei didn't seem to mind. The children had brought carrots and apples to feed her. Besides, she seemed to enjoy the attention she was receiving. "You little ones are going to spoil her rotten," Liya scowled, but she laughed. The mare was soon tired of the attention and the pestering of the children and snorted. She went to graze somewhere else.  
  
Kaeji looked up and neighed. Namari looked at her and went to graze beside her. Trowa was left alone to lean against a tree and watch Liya play with the kids. They ran into the stream and splashed about. They dragged Liya with them and they were soon all wet and splashing. Trowa didn't notice Liya telling the kids something as they played. Neither did he notice when some of the kids sneaked up on him.  
  
When he did realize that someone was sneaking up on him, it was too late. Five kidds pounced him as the others laughed. Trowa was trying to pry them off him when he felt a strong tug. Liya had gotten hold of his arm and dragged him into the stream with everyone else.  
  
Trowa found himself in cold water with kids kicking up water at him. He felt a bit of joy that he had never felt since he was a little child himself. He remembered playing like this with his four friends. But that was before raiders from an enemy kingdom burned the village. He and his friends were out in the forest then and were not caught. They escaped the raider's scouts and were taken by a retired assasin. He had taught the five boys the ways of an assasin. When they were ready, they all left their seperate ways, lives changed forever.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle. The kids tried desperately to make him fall into the water with them, but he stood strong and tall. He looked around as the kids scurried away from him. When he turned to look at Liya, he was tackled into the water. Liya sat besides him with a foolish grin on her face. Trowa sat up and threw mud into her face.  
  
Liya sat there dumbfounded as the kids took up mud fighting. Then she grabbed a handful of mud and shoved it into Trowa's face. It seemed like hours before they stopped. Liya looked around. "Alrigt little ones. I think we better clean up and get you back home. Your mothers' will have my head when they find out that I've gotten you dirty."  
  
The kids complained, but they rid themselves of the mud in the stream and crawled back onto the grass. "Kaeji!" Liya called. The mare came trotting over to them, Namari caoming after her. Kaeji looked disdainfully at the children. "I'll groom you and bring you apples and carrots for a week," Liya promised. Kaeji shook her head.  
  
Liya sighed. "Fine, I'll have oats for you too." Kaeji neighed and kneeled down. The children cheered and clammered on. One of the kids jumped onto Liya's back. "Hey!" Liya helped the little boy up onto her shoulders. She turned to Trowa. "Mind if the other kids ride on Namari?"  
  
Trowa looked at Namari and he nickered. He kneeled down like Kaeji and the rest of the kids climbed on. They walked to the village in a short amount of time. The mothers gathered around them, scowling at the children. "I'm sorry to bring your children so wet and dirty," Liya apologized.  
  
"It's happened so many times we've gotten pretty much used to it," one of the kids mother said. Liya grinned and helped the little boy off her shoulders.  
  
"Whose turn is it today?" Liya asked the kids.  
  
"It's my turn!" cried one of the little boys.  
  
"Alright. The rest of you go home with your mothers and behave yourself. I want you cleaned and healthy for the next time I come to visit." The mothers laughed and took their kids home. Liya looked at the little boy who had said it was his turn.  
  
"Alright Kiko. Let's go." Liya motioned for Trowa to follow. They walked to a small stable where Kaeji walked into. "I'll come back for ya soon, okay Kaeji?" Kaeji didn't seem to be listening she was busy eating the oats that where in her stall. Trowa left Namari in the stable with Kaeji and followed Liya and the boy Kiko.  
  
They entered a hut where Trowa could smell something cooking. He stopped outside of the door. Liya, seeming to sense this, turned around. "Come on in. No use in standing out here in the cold." Trowa accepted the invitation and stepped inside. He followed her to a small table where there was food set up. Liya took a seat next to Kiko and Trowa next to Liya.  
  
"It is nice to have you eat here with us again," Kiko's mother greeted.  
  
"It's a pleasure to come here. Your cooking is too good to miss."  
  
"Full of compliments as ever," Kiko's father said. Liya gave him a cheeky grin before turning to introduce Trowa.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Trowa, my protector from now on," Liya said. They greeted and began to eat.  
  
"Is it your father again?" Kiko's mother asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm now betrothed to a king just for his money and power. I just can't stand people like him," Liya said. She took an angry bite ather bread. Kiko saw her doing this and imitated her. "Don't try that Kiko. You'll only choke on your food." Kiko shrugged and went back to eating. They ate and chatted comfortably. Then, Kiko's mother stood up.  
  
"It is time for desert," she announced. She turned to get pies from the counter. Liya took this moment to make faces at Kiko. Kiko could not keep his laughter in and giggled. His father looked up and saw only Kiko laughing and Liya looking at the child with a confused look. He shook his head and went back to his tea. Liya made another face and Kiko squealed with laughter. She started to make some weird hand movements that made the boy laugh even harder.  
  
His mother came back to the table with delicious looking pies (A/N: i'm making myself hungry. I WANT PIE!!!) "Kiko, what are you laughing about?" Kiko could not speak because he fell into another fit of giggles. Liya shook her head and bit into one of the pies.  
  
"Children these days are so strange," she commented. Only Trowa knew what she truly meant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaeji and Namari trotted towards the castle with their riders urging them to hurry. It was getting dark and they would have to get out of their damp and dirty clothes. They quickly put the horses into the stables and Liya ran for her room. Trowa followed behind closely. Liya changed into her other clothes and wondered how Trowa was going to change. She didn't even know if he had extra clothes to wear.  
  
//Why the hell am I worrying about him for? I never wanted a personal body guard// But Liya could not help but feel guilty. //But it was you who made him fall into the stream// Liya sighed and opened the door.  
  
"You have any extra clothes?" she asked Trowa. Trowa didn't answer, but judging from his wet clothes, she didn't think he had any. She frowned. "If you're going to be my bodyguard and follow me everywhere, you need new clothes. I don't need a bad smell follow me everywhere."  
  
She walked towards the tailor in the next hallway with Trowa following behind. "Owari, you mind measuring Trowa and making some new clothes?" she asked. The tailor nodded with a smile.  
  
"As you wish Princess," he said teasingly. Liya scowled.  
  
"You know I hate that title. I have a name you know."  
  
"Sure thing *Princess*." Liya sighed with frustration.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, measure him will ya. I'll wait in the next room." She left and Trowa had to stay behind. //Great how am I supposed protect her while I'm in here and she's in the other room? I'm going to get fired for this// Trowa did as he was told by the tailor as he was measured. Owari wrote down the measurements when he finished measuring Trowa.  
  
"Alright Liya. You can come out now," he said. Liya came out of the other room and entered the one where the two men stood.  
  
"So do you have a pair of clothes he can use now? He'll catch a cold or somethiong since he's wet," Liya said.  
  
"Of course," Owari said. He opened a cabinet and got out a pair of clothes. "He can have these. The other clothes will be ready in three days."  
  
"Thanks Owari. I suppose I owe you again?" Owari grinned.  
  
"Four mashberry pies this time." (A/N: i made that name of a berry up! iono if iz real)  
  
"Alright. The next time I go into the village, which won't be too long." Owari grinned and gave the clothes to Trowa. The middle aged man pushed Trowa into the other room for him to change. He heard Liya sigh through the door.  
  
"You work far too much Liya. Maybe you should rest a bit more," Owari said with concern. Trowa listened to their conversation as he changed into his given clothes.  
  
"I can't. Who else would look after the villages? My father's guards don't even lift a finger to help and besides, I know how to fight just as well as any man."  
  
"And you've proven that many times."  
  
"Yes but I'm still considered weak in the eyes of men."  
  
"They do not wish for others to be stronger than they."  
  
"That's why I hate them. That's why I teach the villagers how to fight. The soldiers won't fight, so the villagers would die if attacked. I'll be visiting the next village after you get those clothes ready. I'll be bringing back that pie you asked for so badly." Owari laughed and Trowa came out of the room.  
  
"Thanks again Owari. I'll be coming back in three days remember."  
  
"I will." Liya nodded and walked back into her own hallway and stepped into her room. Trowa sat outside of her door. The new clothes were warm and comfortable. He readied his 'bed' and laid down. He could tell Liya was not sleeping. He could hear a pen move across paper as Liya wrote something. It went on for about half an hour before he could hear the rustling of clothes as she changed and went to bed. It was midnight and she was now going to sleep.  
  
//What was she doing?// Trowa sighed and fell into a light sleep. 


End file.
